The Minutemen Go Rolling Along
by J.G.Lukasiewicz1919
Summary: A portal opens up in the middle of the Castle, forcing General Harry of the Minutemen to investigate, what he finds... Displeases him to say the least. Especially when he discovers the portal leads to an Alternate 1940s Europe where apparently magic exists and two witches fight over the destiny of the world. A heavily armed and armoured war machine may change one witch's outlook.


**August 19th, 2288**

* * *

One whole year since the destruction of the insititute, the General of the Minutemen ran out of things to do, aside from protect settlements every other day from mutants, raiders, or gunners. In his down time he constructed a deck chair out of old wood he gathered and put it at the top of the castle's walls eastern wall just to sit back and relax while keeping an eye on the Brotherhood of Steel off in the distance at the Boston Airport, since the end of the insititute and the subsequent exodus of synths with the railroad, the Minutemen, Brotherhood, and Railroad were at a reletive state of peace, aside from the occasional run in between Railroad agents and the BoS, life couldn't be any better. ...However this all changed.

Harry sat up in his chair laying back with sunglasses on, a Lee-Enfield Mk1 No.4 rifle by his side, Preston sat below in the comms building with Gerald, the radio operator of whom took over the station since Harry cleared the Castle out for the Minutemen. A small alarm went off on Harry's pipboy and he lowered his sunglasses while he lifted his pipboy taking a look at his pipboy, he switched through the "tabs" on the pipboy before he found the oddly enough marked "quests" tab on his pipboy, a new one had popped up. Taking a look at the objective for it, he could only sigh. "Goddamn it." Harry said before Preston started yelling "General!, General! There's some strange portal down in the courtyard!" Preston yelled to which Harry simply pinched the bridge of his nose and let out another sigh, getting up he picked up his Lee-Enfield and made his way down off the Castle wall, before he finally came to the portal.

"I bet it's the aliens." Harry said, remembering the strange pistol he and Preston recovered one day from a dark cave where they found a wounded alien and ended up having to kill it. "I thought we weren't gonna talk about that." Preston said to which Harry rolled his eyes and worked the bolt on his rifle. "Well, I was being sarcastic anyway, not the aliens... As a matter of fact this is-" Harry was cut off by a german accented voice coming through the portal. "Oh so you think you have grounds to negotiate on hmm?" Followed by a female's voice saying "Please sir, I beg of you."

The germanic accented voice replied with. "Come on, you're ruining this for me, Archdutches Finé. You're supposed to spit in my face and resist to the end, it isn't any fun if you don't resist.." For a second after that there was silence followed by the germanic voice again. "What a spineless leader you are, perhaps I'll get more out of you when I use flamethrowers to torch this bunker with all of your people still inside!" Harry let out another sigh and looked at Preston. "Get Lisa." Preston nodded his head and walked off. "Yes sir." With that Harry quickly ran to the armoury of the Castle, donning his X0-1 Power Armour, quickly he came back with a fresh fusion core loaded in, as he returned to the portal, Preston handed Harry "Lisa" of which was a heavily modified Gatling Laser with a focuser attachment so the beams wouldn't shoot all over the place, in addition to this Preston gave Harry a modified bandoleer with fusion cores strapped to it.

"On your lead, General." Preston said before another Germanic voice came through the portal. "Herr Major, are you seeing this?" The portal widened for Harry while he neared it, putting his right foot through, then his right arm, while his helmet's red tactical spotlights turned on while entering the portal. After which a scream could be heard after he entered the portal.

* * *

 **June 17th 1940, Eylstadt, Eylstadt Military Bunker.**

* * *

The Major of whom was sent to clear out this recently found bunker and his men, turned their attention from the now captured, Archdutchess to a strange metal clad man, with red glowing eyes, a large strange firearm of sorts, and the portal directly behind him, one of his men of whom was just about to touch the portal was on his back, retreating back to the group while the large opposing figure stood, taller than every other man there. The Major himself kept his hand on the Archdutchess' face, holding it with his fingers keeping a tight grip on her cheeks.

Ingram took a second to take in the sight and decided on who were likely the actual threats, and who were the threats were these old Pre-war clad in clothing resembling the Nazi SS from WWII. It almost didn't seem fair to him, a bunch of Germans likely never have seen power armour, staring him down and his Gatling laser. "What sort of sad joke is this? Almost doesn't seem fair." Harry said his voice coming through loud and clear on his helmet's voice box. "Now, who's the sorry sack of shit threatening to barbecue some people?" Harry said, a moment of awkward silence coming over the room... Until the Archdutchess, Fine. elbowed the major in the stomach and retreated into the room she was in the door way of. "And there's my answer." Harry pointed his Gatling Laser at the Major and let loose a tsunami of laser fire at him and his men of whom some ran infront to take the blasts for the officer and the unknown, man behind him in a dark blue coat while they retreated down the long hallway.

Behind Harry, from a adjacent hallway, a young redheaded woman stood peaking around the corner at the metal clad tall man and his amazing weapon this woman was Izetta, a witch, behind her Sieghard Müller stood alongside Izetta watching the display of raw power before him while the tall man advanced down the corridor away from the room the Archdutchess retreated back into with her guards, all the while the only thing that could be heard from the stranger was... Almost joyous singing? ...Nevermind that. They had to check on the Archdutchess. Sieghard and Izetta ran past the portal to the room the Archdutchess retreated into, to find her with her guards. "Your highness, are you alright?!" Izetta yelled, Sieghard still remained behind her and the Archdutchess stood up from hiding behind an overturned bed, dusting her clothes off while her guards stood up with her.

"Yes, I'm fine, thankfully for that... Whomever or whatever that was." Finé stood up and looked to Sieghard behind Izetta. "Any one have any ideas on who or what that was?" Finé asked to which another unfamiliar voice answered. "That was the General." Everyone in the room turned to see the origin of the voice, a man with dark brown skin, holding a strange looking weapon with a red light running down the barrel, was he from the portal too? Finé asked herself before her guard, Bianca already did it for her. "Who are you? Are you with the metal man you call, your General?" Bianca asked while she held her pistol pointed at the man. "Yes ma'am, I am. Preston Garvey, Commonwealth Minutemen, and that metal man as you called em, is General Harry." Preston replied to which Finé put her hand over Bianca's arm and lowered it. "Who are you people? Where do you come from?" Finé asked while she approached Preston, Bianca herself did so too, only to raise her pistol again, keeping it pointed at Preston.

"We're from the other side of that portal obviously. But beyond that we're from the Commonwealth of Massachusetts in what was around 200 years ago, the United States of America. But as for who we are, we're with the Commonwealth Minutemen. And you must be that Archdutchess we just heard of from that guy with the German accent." Preston proudly replied while trying to get just a tad bit of information in return. "I am. I am Archdutchess Ortfiné Fredericka von Eylstadt, but those close to me call me "Finé"." Finé replied while she also wondered to herself 'German? Dose he mean the Germanians?' Preston tipped his hat before began speaking. "Well Archdutchess, I think I can say with confidence you won't have to worry about those clowns anymore." Preston said while the continuous Gatling Laser fire got further and further down the hall becoming quieter and quieter.

"I thank you for that. Your General has saved a lot of lives, though I fear it might be in vain if the Germanian's witch gets to us, we'll all be dead." Finé said to which Preston looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "A witch? I've been around a while, seen some crazy things, but never have I seen a witch. With all due respect intended ma'am... And besides, you don't know the General. He has a card up his sleeve should something crazy like that show up... Well that and we might be a civilian militia but we're a heavily armed civilian militia." Preston stood aside to show the other minutemen standing behind him, one carrying a strange large shoulder carried device of which in turn had some strange looking bomb on it.

The other Minutemen themselves looked... Rather unimpressive, some wore some strange metal armour, like the kind the supposed "General" wore but they didn't appear to almost be seven feet tall and seemed to offer less protection. Others wore armour of which appeared to comprise of scrap metal, and others wore amour of which appeared to be made from leather. "Sides, honestly it's probably best you got us here to back you and your people up. If the Brotherhood got whiff of this they'd-" Just before Preston could finish speaking, a commotion could be heard from the back of the gathered men by the portal. The men separated and Elder Maxson of the Brotherhood of Steel flanked by two paladins clad in T-60 power armour stepped forward through the crowd. "Garvey, where's The General. He and I have matters to speak on in relation to... This..."

Maxson trailed off while he began to notice the path of destruction leading down the hallway, then the young blonde woman and the elegantly dressed guards behind her as well as the redheaded girl with the man standing behind her and the Archdutchess. "Nevermind, this is now also a Brotherhood affair." Maxson turned to his guards and began speaking. "Follow the corridor, find the General and support him. I'll send for reinforcements from the airport. Move it!" The Paladins quickly made their way through the crowd of Minutemen and began making their way through the corridors, taking note of the corpses lying around, it was likely the ones dressed in green, wearing uniforms similar to the Waffen SS during the second world war were the targets.

"And just when were you going to tell me about this portal, Garvey, when was your General going to tell me about this?" Maxson asked before Garvey sent the Minutemen down the hallway too, to support the General. "Whenever he damn well felt like it I'm guessing, Maxson." Maxson rolled his eyes, taking note of the Archdutchess and the group behind her. "We will speak of this at a later time. Right now we need to secure the area. For as long as there's these Germans around we're likely to be shot at before we get a hold of the situation we've jumped blindly into." Maxson, pulled his Laser Pistol from his coat and began walking down the hallway to join the other forces in the battle for the bunker. Meanwhile, Preston let out a sigh before looking to Archdutchess Finé.

"And that was the... Awe inspiring leader of the local technophiles on our side of the portal, also known as the Brotherhood of Steel." Preston said before he cranked his Laser Musket and left the Archdutches and her group to wonder. ...What the hell is going on?


End file.
